


Lie To Me.... Please.

by SignlessAcolyte



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignlessAcolyte/pseuds/SignlessAcolyte
Summary: Zuko goes to confront his little sister. They end up being cofronted with something they so desperately needed.This is for you Minha irmãzinha bonita.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Lie To Me.... Please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts).



> Crafted Specially for my little sister. I love you Minha Puta.

He hadn't intended to come to her room like this. It had been years since he had. And the strange feeling he'd always had when coming to her chambers had only intensified.

But he was here for a reason. He was here for answers. 

"Why'd you do it."

He said simply to the form of his sister in bed. She wasn't asleep. Likely hadn't been since he opened the door. They'd both been taught as children to wake up in an instant in case of assassins. 

It was the one thing they both excelled in. 

"You're going to have to be more specific."

She said in that smooth and coy tone. The one which said she knew exactly what he was talking about, but wanted to draw it out more. 

He wasn't here to play a game..

"Why'd you tell father that I was the one to kill the Avatar?"

She sighed, and gazed at him with an annoyed tint to it. 

"Can't this wait til the morning?"

"It. Can't."

She sighed and sat up, speaking to him, all the while her robe was just the smallest bit loose, making it hard to focus entirely on what she was saying as he caught glimpses of her pale and creamy flesh. 

Focus Zuko. 

"Fine. You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

Liar. 

"But why?"

She got out of bed sinuously, like a cobra falcon stalking it's prey.

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory."

LIAR.

"Don't lie to me Azula. We've never been like that. You've never wanted to help me. Not like this. Not when you could make a fool of me somehow. "

She hummed as she moved past him, trailing her sharp nails across his robes. Agni why did she drive him so fucking crazy?

"....and how could I make a fool of you Zuzu? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?"

She placed a hand on his chest then, and pressed herself against his body and whispered.

"Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said it yourself, that was impossible."

"It's not impossible."

He'd never seen Azula shock or taken aback before. It was… kind of cute to be honest. 

"... Explain yourself brother."

"The water tribe girl. Katara. She had some special water from the Northern Water tribe. She said it had special properties. She might have used It on the Avatar to heal him."

It was odd to see her face twist like this. Like she was physically attempting to figure out what to do. Like she was fighting between two options. 

".... How do you know about the water? It doesn't seem like something a peasant savage from the water tribe would have told the banished Prince."

She asked finally. He didn't understand why they were still talking. He'd given her enough to bury him. He was just too tired, and he didn't want to fight anymore. 

"Why do you care?"

"Just…. Tell me Zuko."

He sighed.

"We talked in the caves. We connected. She offered…. To get rid of my scar."

Why did she look so shocked?

"... You hate that scar. Why?"

"Why what?"

Azula looked more vulnerable than he'd ever seen her before. Her brow crumpled, and her eyes soft.

"... Why did you choose me?"

".... Azula… you're my sister. My Zula. You needed my help. "

And that was the entire answer. Even his uncle didn't understand. In that moment, it wasn't even to help the Fire Nation. It wasn't to go home. It wasn't to restore his honor.

LaLa needed his help, and he leapt into action. 

Her eyes were wide, and unfocused, before she snarled in fury, and lashed out at him, using her nails to cut his cheek, making it drip red and for him to hiss in pain and anger.

"What the fuck Azula???"  
.

"Don't you lie to me ZUKO! You've never wanted me around! I was your crazy little sister who outdid you all the time! So tell me WHY you chose me over what best suited you!"

He snarled and grabbed the front of her robe, and lifted her up easily, his face inches from her own. 

"Because I love you Azula and I never wanted you to get hurt!"

"LIAR!" She snarled, but it was tinged with that same feeling, and compounded by the tears leaking down her face. 

And maybe it was madness, but with the tension between them, and being an inch away…

Their glares intensified … and then they began to furiously kiss, his tongue dominating hers as she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

He snarled then and pushed her into the bed, as she savagely removes his outfit from his body until they were both in their underclothes, and he buried his face in between her breasts and she gasped in innocent lust. 

She whined in need as he moved his head up to her neck, biting down, drawing blood as her nails dug deep furrows into his back.

"Zuzu… Zuzu please… please don't leave."

She whimpered into him, and he answered her the only way he could.

"I'm not going anywhere LaLa…"

"Nnn…. Promise me Zuzu… "

"I promise."

She whined again, and spread her legs, removing the underclothes swiftly, revealing her bare slick entrance. 

"You love me? You really love me?"

"I always have Zula."

And maybe it had always been like this. Maybe he could admit he'd had many dreams. His fantasies. 

None were as good as this. 

When he lined his length up with her slit, she closed her eyes, and pulled his head to her neck. 

"Say it again… I need to hear it. You can have anything you want of me. Just lie to me again."

He pulled back and grabbed her hair, and forces her to look in his eyes. 

"I love you Azula. And I am NOT lying. I've always loved you. And I always will."

Her chest was wracked with sobs then, and she crossed her legs around him, and forced him to thrust all the way inside her,stretching her out all in one go. 

He was overcom with pleasure, making him groan and her moan in pain and pleasure as she continued to sob.

"You can't take it back… I won't let you. I'm yours and you're mine."

"I never will."

And then maybe it was cruel, but he began thrusting into her roughly, but the pain… it was like it centered her, made her more coherent.

"That's… thats it brother… fuck your Zula… fuck your little sister. You're all mine… all mine …"

"I love you Azula… I love you… you're MINE "

His thrusts became more and more animalistic, his and her hands heating up as their lust overflowed, and he bit down hard on her neck, sinking his teeth into her delicate neck. 

With one final thrust he groaned, feeling her grip him tightly, as she gasped and shuddered, and his own orgasm hit like a boulder, spilling thick copious amounts of his sperm deep inside her. 

They stayed like that, connected for a while, before they both moved to cuddle in the bed. 

"..... There's an Assassin who does good work. I'll put a contract our for the Avatars death."

She said softly, holding one of his arms in between her breasts. 

"And the rest of this?"

He said quietly.

Her body heated up savagely.

"You're mine brother. And I…. Am yours. No one will change that. Not even father. But for now… sleep. We'll talk in the morning. "

"... Ok. Love you LaLa."

"... I love you too, Zuzu."

She whispered, sounding so very young. 

"I love you too."


End file.
